In electronic devices, memory apparatuses are used to store data, for example programs or user data. Such memory apparatuses typically comprise a multiplicity of memory elements, for example several million memory elements (also referred to as memory cells), in which one bit is respectively typically stored.
Different events, for example, influence of cosmic radiation or other types of X-radiation or ionizing radiation, may change the data stored in such memory elements, which can result in malfunctions. Errors of this type are referred to as radiation errors below.
US 2010/0026338 A1 discloses a memory element arrangement having three or more memory elements. Output values from the memory elements are supplied to a majority decision-maker which then outputs a value which is output by the majority of memory elements.